


Spring Cleaning

by summercarntspel



Series: Beatles Group Chat [2]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Gen, Group chat, HELP house, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, cleaning day, grumpy george, implied mclennon, implied starrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summercarntspel/pseuds/summercarntspel
Summary: Paul wants to get a head start on spring cleaning, John agrees without meaning to, and the others are dragged along to help.





	Spring Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> Does this series have a timeline? Are these characters stabilized yet? Will I keep writing this instead of working on an essay for my literature class? The world may never know.

**macca** : LADS

  
**macca** : UPSIE DAISY

  
**macca** : IT’S CLEANING DAY!!!!

  
**macca** : …

  
**macca** : laaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAaads

  
**macca** : LADS

  
**#winston** : FUCK

  
**scouse of distinction** : wahts hapening

  
**#winston** : what was that???

  
**macca** : (: it’s cleaning day

  
**#winston** : no

  
**macca** : :) :) :) yes

  
**scouse of distinction** : masleep

  
**macca** : no you’re not!!! you’re awake and ready to tackle the day! and the toilets!

  
**scouse of distinction** : no

  
**macca** : (: yes

  
**#winston** : you still haven’t told us

  
**#winston** : what that sound was

  
**macca** : oh

  
**macca** : I set your phones to their loudest volumes (:

  
**macca** : no one was getting up so

  
**#winston** : i

  
**scouse of distinction** : why

  
**#winston** : you did that but couldn’t

  
**#winston** : just wake us up

  
**macca** : I didn’t want to be rude

  
**#winston** : !!!!! what

  
**macca** : Georgie can you get ringo

  
**macca** : I set his phone to go off

  
**drummer boi** : im awake im just asleep

  
**scouse of distinction** : same

  
**#winston** : im awake im just annoyed

  
**macca** : it’s spring cleaning day!!! look alive!!!

  
**#winston** : it’s

  
**#winston** : february

  
**macca** : the perfect time for spring cleaning

  
**macca** : SO LET’S GO

  
**scouse of distinction** : no

  
**drummer boi** : ^

  
**macca** : are you saying you don’t want a clean house :(((

  
**#winston** : not at 7 am

  
**scouse of distinction** : on a sunday

  
**drummer boi** : in february

  
**macca** : :( you promised

  
**scouse of distinction** : when

  
**drummer boi** : ive never prmised anything

  
**scouse of distinction** : ive never spoken to u before

  
**scouse of distinction** : bye

  
**drummer boi** : ^^^ me too yeah same

  
**macca** : :(( john you promised

  
**#winston** : i

  
**#winston** : did i

  
**macca** : yeah :(last night

  
**macca** : and you said the boys would help

  
**scouse of distinction** : w hat

  
**#winston** : oh

  
**#winston** : I did say that huh

  
**macca** : :,(

  
**drummer boi** : I demand to see my solicitor

  
**scouse of distinction** : as his solicitor I say we aren’t moving

  
**scouse of distinction** : bye x2

  
**drummer boi** : x4

  
**macca** : :,,,(

  
**#winston** : lads

  
**scouse of distinction** : no

  
**#winston** : be a pal pls

  
**scouse of distinction** : why are we only pals when u need something

  
**#winston** : we’re always pals!

  
**scouse of distinction** : uh huh

  
**#winston** : fine

  
**#winston** : ringsy? ritchie? ricardo? please?

  
drummer boi: …

  
**#winston** : ur the best drummer in the world

  
**drummer boi** : …

  
**#winston** : you have a nice nose!!!! OJO!!! that’s you!

  
**drummer boi** : …

  
**drummer boi** : fine

  
**scouse of distinction** : RINGO

  
**drummer boi** : he’s being nice!

  
**scouse of distinction** : A HOSUE DIVIDED AGAINST ITSELF SHALL NOT STAND

  
**drummer boi** : does that mean you’ll help too

  
**scouse of distinction** : no

  
**drummer boi** : :\\\

  
**scouse of distinction** : …

  
**scouse of distinction** : fine

  
**scouse of distinction** : but only if lunch is included

  
~

  
**macca** : is everyone clear on their duties

  
**scouse of distinction** : one question

  
**macca** : shoot! (:

  
**scouse of distinction** : who died and made u reigning housewife

  
**macca** : I just figured since I made the duty notecards I could divide up the jobs

**scouse of distinction** : my question still stands

  
**#winston** : geo don’t bother

  
**#winston** : just look at your duty card and go with it

  
**scouse of distinction** : -.-

  
**drummer boi** : what is that

  
**scouse of distinction** : my face rn

  
**drummer boi** : it’s v small

  
**scouse of distinction** : I have a small face

  
**drummer boi** : do you??? I thought your face was normal sized

  
**scouse of distinction** : thanks <3

  
**drummer boi** : c:

  
**macca** : can we get back to the duties?

  
**scouse of distinction** : -.-

  
**macca** : who is doing what (:

  
**#winston** : ive got kitchen and first bathroom

  
**#drummer boi** : I’m dusting the lounge, sweeping the floors, and cleaning windows & mirrors

  
**macca** : Georgie?

  
**scouse of distinction** : -.-

  
**macca** : :(

  
**scouse of distinction** : fine

  
**scouse of distinction** : ive got second bathroom and dusting bedrooms

  
**macca** : great!

  
**scouse of distinction** : what are you gonna do

  
**macca** : supervise! (:

  
**scouse of distinction** : NO

  
**#winston** : paulie that seems

  
**drummer boi** : absolutely not

  
**macca** : but ive already worked so hard in organizing the duties!

  
**scouse of distinction** : I refuse

  
**scouse of distinction** : do the bathroom and dusting yourself

  
**macca** : wait!

  
**macca** : I’ll help with the kitchen

  
**macca** : and clean the dining table

  
**macca** : will that do?

  
**#winston** : yeah that sounds fair

  
**drummer boi** : ok by me

  
**scouse of distinction** : -.-

  
~

  
**scouse of distinction** : Ritchie

  
**drummer boi** : yes?

  
**scouse of distinction** : thank you

  
**drummer boi** : ?

  
**scouse of distinction** : your room

  
**scouse of distinction** : is the only room

  
**scouse of distinction** : NOT COVERED IN DUST

  
**drummer boi** : oh

  
**drummer boi** : yeah I dusted last weekend

  
**scouse of distinction** : <33333

  
**drummer boi** : c:

  
**#winston** : gross

  
~

  
**macca** : how’s it coming, lads

  
**#winston** : the kitchen is livable again

  
**macca** : !!!

  
**#winston** : I can see the sink under the dishes left

  
**macca** : !!!!!!!!!!!

  
**drummer boi** : i put all the notebook paper from the lounge floor on top of the piano

  
**macca** : good work!

  
**drummer boi** : do we have window cleaner?

  
**macca** : under the sink in the second bathroom

  
**scouse of distinction** : I’ll bring it to u I need a break from the cleaning fumes

  
**drummer boi** : <3

  
**scouse of distinction** : <33

  
**macca** : did you finish the bedrooms George

  
**scouse of distinction** : yeah

  
**scouse of distinction** : can you get black lung from dust

  
**macca** : proud of you

  
**#winston** : doing god’s work

  
**scouse of distinction** : god has a maid

  
~

  
**drummer boi** : done

  
**macca** : great!!

  
**#winston** : me too

  
**scouse of distinction** : I just have to wipe down the sink and im done

  
**macca** : see!!! wasn’t this worth it?

  
**#winston** : maybe

  
**drummer boi** : it looks nice

  
**scouse of distinction** : it's a no from me, mate

  
~

  
**macca** : lads

  
**macca** : I just wanted to say

  
**macca** : I really appreciate you all (:

  
**#winston** : <3

  
**macca** : :*

  
**drummer boi** : thanks paul (:

  
**macca** : <3!

  
**drummer boi** : <3

  
**macca** : thank you for cleaning

  
**macca** : the house feels so much nicer now

  
**macca** : and u all did a really good job

  
**macca** : Im lucky to have you guys

  
**drummer boi** : :,)

  
**#winston** : <3

  
**macca** : George

  
**macca** : I appreciate you too

  
**scouse of distinction** : -.-

  
**macca** : <3

  
**scouse of distinction** : …

  
**scouse of distinction** : <3


End file.
